


Deserve The World, & Much More:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestrues, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin makes sure that Steve knows that he is there for him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Deserve The World, & Much More:

*Summary: Chin makes sure that Steve knows that he is there for him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was glad that the day was over, & the case was solved, He invited his lover for a romantic evening. He was concerned, & worried about his lover, & he knew that Steve was trying to keep up the "tough guy" act, & he was tired, even with being diagnosed with radiation poisoning, But he won't admit it to him, or anyone in their ohana, He didn't want to appear weak in front of them, or anyone else.

 

He stopped by his & Steve's favorite market, He need some ingredients for the wonderful dinner that he is gonna make for them, He smiled, cause he wanted to do this for Steve, after all of the love & support that he shown him, Ever since they formed Five-O, He wants to return the favor to him. **"Steve ** _is_** definitely worth all of this"** , he thought to himself, as he made his way back to his house, So he can make up the meal quickly, & efficiently. 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his lover's house, despite being tired, He knew that his beautiful & handsome lieutenant had put a lot of work into the evening, & he didn't want to ruin it for him. **"I ** _am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet to land Chin-Ho Kelly in my life"** , he thought to himself, as he made his way to the door, & knocked on it. The Handsome Native said with a smile, "Right on time, Baby, Dinner is all set & ready to be eaten.

 

The Former Seal was led to a table, & was shocked to see that the table was set romantically, & beautifully. "This looks absolutely beautifully", The Five-O Commander said, as he took everything in, & just smiled at the effort that was taken to make this happen. "Anything for you, Love", The Computer Geek told his love, & they shared a hot kiss, ate the wonderful meal, & made small talk in between.

 

"Come on, Baby, Let me get those muscles worked out, & unkinked for you", Chin said, as he sat down on the couch, Steve sat down on the ground in front of him, & relaxed, "What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?", he asked, as he furthered relaxed himself, & gave himself to his lover. "You need to relax, & be calm, Cause now you have another reason to, Ne, & I want you forever", he said, as he cuddled & snuggled him closer to him. "Me too", Steve said, & they shared a kiss, & Chin spent the rest of the night keeping Steve calm, & not stress out about anything, or anyone for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
